Mending the broken
by meimeiXxX
Summary: Gekkou Hayate fell into a deep depression after the fallout of his career. Can a beautiful pink hair medic ease his pain? RATED M for lemons and language. gekkousaku.
1. Chapter 2

Yay :D chapter one! Hope you love it 3 sorry for the horrendous grammar. Im hoping to find a beta

Reader soon, but my story is so shiteous that probally no one wants to fix it :(. Sorry its so short. I promise next time will be longer.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.

Gekkou Hayate was awoken by a soft knock on the door, waking up was becoming much more difficult for him as his condition worsen. It had been 4 years ever since he got ill with a mysterious disease that even perplexed, great medics, like lady Tsunade.

With a grunt Hayate jerk out of bed gradually, not bothering to change out of his sleeping clothes. His head was hurting from last night's drinking escapade; if it wasn't the disease that was killing him surely it was the alcohol. After the fallout of his career and the constant reminder that he was going to die from doctors, Hayate drink away his sorrow.

The knock at the door got more repetitive and louder as the second went by, after a minute or two Hayate finally reached the door. Who could possibly want him so early in the morning? Maybe it was the grim reaper, finally taking him to hell and put him out of his misery. Hayate could only wish, and how badly he wished.

Ready for whatever the world would throw at him, Hayate opened the door and- Dear Kami! Hayate wondered if he died and went to heaven because it's not every day that a beautiful angel was standing at his doorway. Actually he didn't even remember the last time he was intimate with a woman, which was understandable since what women in her right mind would want to sleep with a sick man, especially a man who didn't have enough stamina to stand nerveless sex.

The woman in front of him was in no doubt gorgeous; she was such an exquisite women with beautiful emerald orbs and lavish locks of pink hair. His eyes hungrily trail from her face to her feminine figure, worshipping every little detail of it from her pale porcelain skin to her delicious curve. But what held his attention most were her striking eyes, they held the hardness of a shinobi yet they possessed a gentle softness of a women.

"uhmm, you are Hayate-san right? I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm Sakura Haruno, Tsunade wanted me to take a look at you ", the beautiful women said with a Dazzling smile that would of made a lesser man faint.

Sakura Haruno was no fool; she noticed the man lecherous stare as he eyed her body up and down. It was a bit awkward but the man in front of her wasn't so bad looking either, he had a sinewy and lean built and his face was pleasant but he looked as fragile as thought he would break any second. Sakura remembered him from her genin years; he was the same man during the preliminary rounds at the chunin exams. It seems that merely over a period of 6 years, can change a person so much. She remember him being much more healthy, even though his chronic coughing was quite a distraction, but now the man in front of her looked as though he can die any second.

Hayate at the moment was still stunned by the beautiful women In front of him. The sight of her got his breath stuck in throat, his brain couldn't produce syllables fast enough to respond to her. He just did what he could and milk in as much of her as possible, it wasn't everyday that such an appetizing women was at his doorstep.

"Hayate-San are you okay?" Sakura bit her luscious lips; she was a bit taken at how he was staring at her shamelessly. Her voice was laced with worry and… embarrassment?

Instantly Hayate knew that she noticed that he had been studying her body. He smacked himself in the head inwardly, What a fool he was- what a desperate old fool. It disgusted him how he could just stand here and make her uncomfortable, she already had the burden of being his nurse, he didn't want her to think she was getting sexually harassed either.

"Uh –er- yeah, you're from the hospitable right? I'm sorry I'm a bit tired right now; can you check up on me later? Surely I'm doing you a favor." Hayate trailed off, but he was quickly shut down by the Spit-fire rosette in front of him.

"Bull shit. Hayate-san your life is on the line here, and don't tell me how to do my job. I don't care if you're tired let me make you feel better ne?".

His throat suddenly went dry and he felt a familiar tightness down south; God, did he just heard what he just thought he did. Did she implied that she wanted to- satisfy him? What can of hell did Tsunade send to him this time.

Dun dun dun :D. ahaha hope you like it 3 I would love it if you leave review, but that's entirely up to you yeah and what sakura said isn't exactly what you think it is ;). I love crack pairings. Till next time, Xmeimeix.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter two Is here! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but I finally have free time to relax and write. I really love this pairing and I hope they grow on you. Also if you can please review this chapter, it would really be appreciated . Thanks and enjoy! 3 (: Also Hayate coughs a lot in this fiction, not a sarcastic cough but a real cough.

A/N: there is a sensual moment is this chapter but there is no LEMON. And please don't think of sakura as a whore or anything, she is flirtatious by nature and she is very innocent so she doesn't realize what she is doing. Sorry if it's a bit dirty.

Recap:

_"Uh –er- yeah, you're from the hospitable right? I'm sorry I'm a bit tired right now; can you check up on me later? Surely I'm doing you a favor." Hayate trailed off, but he was quickly shut down by the Spit-fire rosette in front of him._

_"Bull shit. Hayate-san your life is on the line here, and don't tell me how to do my job. I don't care if you're tired let me make you feel better ne?"._

_His throat suddenly went dry and he felt a familiar tightness down south; God, did he just heard what he just thought he did. Did she implied that she wanted to- satisfy him? What can of hell did Tsunade send to him this time._

XxXxXx

"Okay than Haruno-san, come in." Hayate said as he moved out of the way to make room for the beautiful nurse in front of him.

He was still recovering from what she had said earlier, about pleasing him. God what kind of pervert was he for misinterpreting her words in that way. How could he twist such a innocence gesture into a sinful thought, he was getting just as perverted as a certain silver hair ninja.

He led her inside to his small living room, which was cluttered with cartons of takeout food and other various items. He wished he would have cleaned up beforehand.

"Sorry if the place is a bit dirty, I hope you don't mind. *cough* *cough*." He said, hoping that she didn't think he was disgusting and lazy. It was true his place wasn't neat, but it was touchable.

"Oh no! It's alright Hayate-san, I don't mind at all. " Sakura persisted, hoping she hasn't done anything to offend him. It was his house and even if it's a bit messy she had no right to judge it.

"You don't have to be so polite, if it's bothering you I can just clean up a little." He said, picking up as much wrappers and boxes off the ground as his arms can carry.

"No I mean it, it's really not even that bad compare to Naruto-kun's house. Hehe. " Sakura giggled.

She was so pretty when she laughed. Her laugh was luxury to his ears; it was a rich and virtuous tone that could only be compared to the most quality piece of music. It was also highly contagious; causing the ever aloof ninja to crack a smile.

"Here let me help you with that."

She said with friendly smile as she picked up some of filthy trash on the floor.

"You don't have to Sakura-San. Just leave them there and I'll get to them later."

He tried to wave his arms in protest, but all the cartons that were currently occupying them were making it a difficult task.

"Don't be silly, it's not troublesome or anything, and by the looks of things you need all the help you can get. How about I help you clean your living room before we get started, ne?"

The pink hair woman chirped with a determined glint in her eye, was picking up more trash then her small frame can carry.

Hayate just stared at her for a moment, completely in awe. She was really something different. Her personality and work ethics were completely different than any of the other nurses he encountered.

The other nurses acted fake and their personalities were sugar coated, most of them could care less about their patients and their main focus was on their paycheck.

Sakura on the other hand was pushy but passionate, that much was obvious. He could tell that she didn't give a shit about the money, and was the type of person of who love what she does and he respected her for that.

"Okay if you insist." He chuckled at her childish behavior.

After an hour of cleaning and disinfecting his rats' nest of a living room, the area was finally easy on the eye.

Hayate had to admit, he never had this much fun merely cleaning before. It was probably due to the fact that the pink hair beauty was quite a charmer and conversationalist. He enjoyed talking to her or rather in his case listen, and over a short period he learned quite a few things about her, like her favorite food was Anko and that she was the student of his long time friend.

"okay Hayate-san, let's get started on your exam shall we?" she stated as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the couch.

Her touch sent a tingling sensation through his spine and her long ivory fingers were warm against his pale arm. The feeling was actually quite pleasant, but he was nervous. It been a while since a woman touched him, and now this lovely girl was going to roam her hands all over his body.

Sakura noticed that he stiffened underneath her touch; it was kind of strange of how shy and polite he was. It been a while since she met a guy who was so courteous, but it wasn't a bad thing since most of the guys around her were cocky and arrogant, a notorious person known for this was Kiba Inazuka. It was a nice change to have someone who still practiced chivalry around her.

The couch was bit too low for her to stand and examine him, so she had to sit next to him on the couch.

It was a bit too close for comfort for him, but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of her leg next to his and it also gave him the chance to take in her scent. He picked up the aroma of cherry blossom, sandal wood, and a light mix of floral- simply delicious. It only added to her attractiveness.

"I'm going to start now okay?" She asked softly placing her hands on his waist.

"yeah." His voice coarse. She was so close that he could feel her hot breath running down and caressing his neck.

Even if this was just a simple exam, it was turning him on and he was more worried about his cock rising than he was about the result of the exam.

The hands that were on his waist grab the hem of his shirt and lifted them off head. Her fingers accidently grazed the bare flesh of his abs and chest in the process almost causing him to groan.

"eehh… sorry about this Hayate-San, but It's easier to examine you with your shirt off." She said avoiding his stare and trying her best to look away from his well muscled torso. It was amazing how good he looked for a man who was ill.

" It's alright Haruno-San. Doctors know best right?" A small grinned graced his face.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Sakura continued what she was doing. Her palms were now on the center of his chest.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra into his body. She let it traveled through all his vital organs from his heart down to his liver, down to every cell in his body.

He took time to look at her closely and admiring every little detail. The way that she bit her lips and the way that her perky heave up and down every time she took a breath made her all the more appealing. He also realized that his pants were tightening.

The warmness and erotic feeling of her chakra entering his body wasn't helping his situation, it actually added on to his erection.

He could only compare the feeling to a womens tongue running down his skin gently.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was fucked, how the hell was he going to get rid of his erection before she finishes up the exam? He guessed that he had a matter of thirty seconds or 1 minute at most, before she's done.

"fuccccckkk…" he groaned out loud deeply, the chakra traveled far too down south before he had a chance to think of a plan. The pleasure was too intense to keep to himself anymore.

"Hayate-san! Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly eyeing him up and down for any sign of risk.

"uhmm im alright, I just had a sharp feeling on my back. I'm sorry for interrupting you Sakura-san. *cough*cough*."

Hayate breathed easy, apparently Sakura didn't noticed his erection and he guessed it was because of his oversized sweat pants.

"I'm just happy your okay and besides I was practically done examining you anyways." She said gently.

"Okay give me the bad news then Sakura-san."

He didn't care what the results were all he knew that he was going to die. As a matter of fact he hoped he was going to die soon.

Her rosette eyebrows buried and her eyes narrow.

"Don't talk like that. Your health is improving, but your liver is deteriorating and it weakened. All the alcohol intake is damaging it." Her voice was laced with worry. "if I were you, I would stop drinking or at least till your health gets better ."

"I'll try Haruno-San." he sighed.

"Hehe okay, but you better stick to your word. It's easy to talk, but it's hard to actually do it. But I have faith in you Hayate-san." She smiled gently.

Her green orbs captured his brown ones. Her eyes were so beautiful and held a genuine kindness in them.

I I'm going to leave now Hayate-San, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to give you your medicine and assist you in anything you need help with."

"See you tomorrow then." He was a bit sad that the pretty nurse was leaving, but he has the satisfaction that she would be returning tomorrow.

"okay bye! Have a lot of rest and drink a lot of fluids. Hayate-san! " She waved him off and shut the door behind her.

END OF CHAPTER 2. (:. Chapter 3 might be up next week! Please review ! I hope you liked it.


End file.
